Never Forget
by KateSutherland
Summary: Puck and Rachel broke up years ago and she moved on. But what if he wasn't her happily ever after? Can a little confusion bring them back to where they ought to be?


**Disclaimer; nothing mine except the plot :D**

**Thanks for the Memories**

**Blurred Vision**

**AN; I'm trying out something a little different and as I'm approaching the end of my other story ****Another Lifetime Movie**** I thought I would kick start this one, this is just a little tester chapter, let me know what you think. Love it or hate it? And should I continue?**

The rain sloshed against the window, beating heavily when the car swerved. The tires screeched under the force of the seemingly ineffective breaks. Rachel heard her husband Jesse scream loudly and terrified in the driving seat beside her and she clenched her eyes tight shut. Her hands braced themselves against the seat as she prepared for impact. They hit the side of the bridge head first, the car free falling towards the water as blood already poured down Rachel's head. Her vision blurred and ice cold water was suddenly engulfing her. She choked and spluttered as she was submerged. She reached for the locket around her neck, gripping tightly as she swam in an out of consciousness, the noise suddenly echoing around her and as the world went black only one word resounded in her head, _Noah. _

_Rachel and Noah walked side by side in the park, he was grinning and leading his dog Rocky, Rachel disliked the name, beside him. His arm was secure around her shoulders as she yammered on about the show they'd been to see the night before and he, for once, listened intently. Her face lit up with a bright smile as he reluctantly shared his favourite part with her. She laughed, kissing him lightly as she told him it was hers too. Noah blushed, a rare occurrence and shrugged nonchalantly as they finally reached the gate to the apartment they shared, he held it open for her and once inside they settled down on the worn leather couch that she always thought was very Puck. He flicked to lifetime movies, her favourite and let her control the viewing. She looked up at his smiling and knew that she was completely, incandescently happy. _

Rachel woke up to bright lights and hushed voices, her head pounding as she felt a weight on her hand. She turned her head to the side, peeling her eyes open slowly as the world came into focus, or in fact, a hospital bed. She frowned.

"Noah?" She murmured, she could just make out a hazy figure by her side.

"Rachel? You're awake!" An unfamiliar voice answered, "Oh thank goodness!"

The figure became clear and Rachel suddenly recognised him, "Jesse?" she asked, or more whimpered, why was he here? What had happened and more importantly where was Noah?

"Don't worry Mrs St James," another voice, a nurse soothed, "Your husbands right here." Rachel pulled herself up, struggling out of Jesse and the nurse's grasp. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be here. Why was she here?

"I want Noah." she sobbed desperately "I don't know what I'm doing here!" she felt so lost and confused. "I don't understand and I just want to see Noah!" Jesse began to approach arms outstretched but Rachel cowered, shielding herself from him "Don't," she sobbed "Don't touch me! What's going on?"

Jesse's face reddened as the nurse looked on concerned, "Rachel, darling calm down." he said in a whispered undertone. "You're making a fool of yourself. You don't want Noah Puckerman. You want me, your _husband_." He emphasised pointedly.

Rachel shook her head pointedly "Go away!" she hissed "Get away from me! Get him away from me!" She screamed pulling her knees to her chest "Where's Noah? I want Noah."

The kindly looking nurse approached slowly, gently pushing Jesse behind her "It's ok," she soothed "He's going."

"I most certainly am not." Jesse sounded affronted, Rachel whimpered again.

"He is and you're ok dear," she shot Jesse a glare and he retreated further but did not leave the room "You're in hospital, you've been in an accident but you're ok. You're just confused, you've been asleep for a while, so just, just bring your arms down and let me have a look at you alright?"

Rachel lowered her arms slowly, tears still falling. "That's it," the nurse said as she gently checked Rachel over. "You're doing so well. I'm going to go and get your doctor and he'll explain what's going on ok?" She asked softly. Rachel's eyes darted towards Jesse and then back to the kind woman's face, she seemed to understand "Mr St James is going to come with me, he has some forms he needs to fill in." Rachel nodded slowly, her eyes still wide with fear as she and Jesse left with just a last lingering glance over his shoulder. Rachel shook with fear.

As soon as she was alone she let out a sigh of relief and immediately her eyes searched the room frantically, landing on the object she'd been looking for. She picked it up and dialled the familiar number, praying it was still the same. She gasped joyously when she heard the familiar voice answer.

"Hello," his voice was gruff and blissfully familiar.

"Noah," Rachel sobbed, quietly so she wouldn't be over heard.

"Rach?" he was immediately alert, his voice no longer angry but instead anxious.

"Noah please," she begged helplessly "I don't understand where you are? What they're saying it doesn't make sense. Please come and get me."

Puck bounded up the hospital steps and stormed into the waiting room, when Rachel had called he swear he'd never felt more scared. The years without her had been hell and to believe, just for a second that she had forgotten them, ashamedly made him happy. Then of course he had realised the fear in her voice and how confused she was and he'd jumped straight out of the restaurant he was in (throwing some money at his date) and heading straight for the hospital.

Finally he reached the front desk. "I need to see Rachel Berry." He informed the young man manning the hospital desk. The boy spared him a brief glance before checking his computer screen reluctantly. He popped the gum he was chewing.

"Sorry sir," he didn't sound sorry, bored Puck would say "There is no Rachel Berry at this hospital."

"Rachel St James then," Puck spat the words, hating them as much as the first time he'd had to say them.

"Are you immediate family?" the boy questioned petulantly, leaning back in his chair, still chewing.

"No, but I need to see her."

"Well you can't."

"She _wants _to see me. She's ill and she wants to see me all right, so give me a room number you ignorant little-"

"Mr Puckerman I assume?" A voice asked from behind him and Puck spun round to face the woman in front of him.

"Yeah," he took in the old nurse "Can you tell me where Rachel Berry is?"

The nurse smiled and gestured towards the wards. "I'll take you to her but I'll need to inform you of her condition on the way."

"Anything just take me to her."

"Well," the nurse began as they walked towards her room "She is suffering extreme memory loss as a result of a car accident, her and her husband, a snivelling, jibbit of a man if you ask me, were brought in about three weeks ago and he was fine, more's the pity but Miss Berry had suffered very serious head injuries, it was touch and go if she'd make it for a while."

Puck's heart sped at the notion of Rachel hurt beyond repair. "When she woke up it was expected there would be some damage, due to how serious the injuries were and it seems it is amnesia. She isn't saying much but she doesn't remember her husband and all she seems to be able to say is Noah at the moment."

"She called me," he told her, hoping this proved Rachel was ok.

"That's good. It shows that everything else is working properly but what we need now is to calm her down. She won't let the doctor near her, the poor dear is frightened to death and that nasty little man that calls himself her husband is trying to force her which isn't helping anything, I think you might."

"I'll do anything." Puck pleaded with the nurse "Honestly," Puck searched for a name.

"Nurse Green," she supplied "Call me Sheila."

"I just want to help her Sheila."

"She's resting, Mr St James is filling out some forms so you won't be disturbed."

Puck walked through the door the nurse was holding open and his heart dropped into his stomach as he sped to Rachel's side. She was bruised, what looked like head to toe and covered in tubes as she tossed and turned in her sleep, whimpering and muttering his name. He gently placed a hand on her hand to get her attention.

"Rach?" he asked worriedly "It's me." Rachel sprang up and away from him at first and he took a step back, not wanting to scare him. Then recognition flashed on her face and she let out a choked sob, a mixture of relief and joy.

"Noah!" she cried as she threw herself towards him sobbing "He wouldn't let me see you and I was so confused. I don't know what's happening. They keep saying he's my husband but I don't understand. I don't remember him, or anything he's telling me. I don't know."

Puck wrapped her tightly in his arms and she breathed in his scent allowing it to calm her. He enjoyed the feel of her in his arms, after so long and couldn't resist the gentle kiss he placed on her bandaged forehead. "It's going to be fine. I'm here," he told her softly and she relaxed further, leaning on him as the exhaustion hit. "You need to sleep Baby," he warned.

"Will you stay?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice. Puck smiled at her warmly.

"Always."

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Kate.**


End file.
